


Lenten Drabbles: Buffy/Angel/Firefly

by Bethynyc



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/pseuds/Bethynyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Lent this year I decided to write a drabble a day. I missed 2-3 days because of extenuating circumstances, but I'm posting these here and now, by fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lenten Drabbles: Buffy/Angel/Firefly

First batch: BtVS/Ats/Firefly

3/9/11  
Title: First Aid  
Fandom: Buffyverse, slightly AU where Wesley stayed in Sunnydale.  
Rating: G  
Prompt: margarks requested Wesley/Xander, h/c. Hope you like it!

Xander stumbled into the Magic Box, holding a wet cloth to his head. “Giles?”

“No, sorry, just me.” Wesley stepped out from the back. “Good lord, what happened?”

Xander reddened. “Was helping Buffy patrol, and...”

Efficiently, Wesley opened the first aid kit and pulled the cloth from Xander's temple. “Was it a vampire?”

“No, a tree root, and John Griffin's headstone.” Xander winced as Wesley bandaged him. He shivered at the warmth of Wesley's hand, which slowed into a caress.

“You okay?” Wesley whispered.

Xander touched Wesley's cupped hand. “I will be”

~*~*~*~

3/15/11  
Title: A Long Time Ago...  
Fandom: Firefly  
Prompt: kayre asked for something about Shepherd Book

The abbot observed the visitor. His eyes were too old for such a young face, and his single pack was worn and covered in dust. “How can I help you, my son?” he asked, pointing to a chair.

The visitor sat. “I'm not your son.” Pain lurked behind the gruff voice.

The abbot sat back,. “Then tell me, Derrial Book, why have you come here?”

The man paused for a long moment. “I need to forget.”

“We can't erase your memory.”

That grim mouth twitched. “No. But I can think of other things here.”

~*~*~*~

3/16/11  
Title: Not a Threat...  
Fandom: Firefly  
Prompt: luis_mw requested Wash before his wedding

Wash's hands trembled as he tried, for the fifth time, to tie his tie. Still didn't work.

“Maaaaaaaallllllllll? Help?”

Mal stepped in and smirked. “You'd think you never dressed up before.”

“Not like this. Not for my wedding!”

Deftly, Mal shaped the offending fabric properly. “Now, Tradition is that the groom gets advice before that walk.”

“Oh-kay?” Wash was confused.

Mal pushed him against the wall. “You hurt her, and she'll kill you. Then I'll kill you. Then she'll kill you again. So make her happy, no matter what. Deal?”

Wash swallowed. “Deal.”

~*~*~*~

3/20/11  
Title: Freedom  
Fandom: Firefly, Inara  
Prompt: helekacan asked for a drabble from Inara's POV of something about her life now as a Companion, especially as her shuttle goes wherever the ship goes.

Inara sat at in her shuttle and looked around her. Her rented space was now a jewel box of opulence and luxury; an island of peace in the midst of the harsh Black.

It wasn't perfect, but it was hers. She would never have to take a client out of need. The last house keeper would persuade her to take the clients no one wanted, and for good reason. She was a Companion; she had a choice, but in name only while she was under that roof.

Inara smiled to herself. Now she was free to choose as she wished.

~*~*~*~

3/24/11  
Title: Untitled  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spike/Xander  
Prompt: margarks requested Spike/Xander with Xander being insecure about something.

Xander stared at the words on the page. They made less sense than chemistry. Willow's advice came back to him. _Just have everything you need and take it one step at a time._

He took a deep breath. He could handle this. He understood blueprints, and this wasn't too different. He could do this for Spike.

Spike was watching Passions, and when the half-hour break started, Xander took his chance. “Here.”

“What's this then?”

“A flowering onion. Except it kinda fell apart.”

Spike stared. “You cooked for me?” Xander nodded.

Oniony kisses were the very best.

~*~*~*~

3/26/11  
Title: Real  
Fandom: Firefly  
Prompt: kayre requested Kaylee and Shepherd Book, laughing.

Shepherd Book asked Kaylee. “Do you ever miss your home?”

“I miss Dad.” she replied. “But Serenity's home. She loves us.”

“Kaylee,” reproved the Shepherd. “Serenity doesn't have a soul.” At that, the lights flickered and the ship rocked suddenly. Book was thrown from his chair.

“He didn't mean it!” Kaylee shouted. “Tell her she has a soul!”

“You...you have a soul, Serenity!” The ship stopped. A warm feeling of being loved flowed through him, and he smiled.

Kaylee helped him up. “Believe now?”

“I do believe,” and they laughed.

~*~*~*~

4/6/11  
Title: Seeking Serenity  
Fandom: Firefly, Shepherd Book  
Prompt: mooseloon prompted with “Listening to what the universe says, even though it isn't what you want.” any Firefly character.

 _This one._ The inner voice was insistent. Book squinted at the Firefly-class ship named 'Serenity' and internally shook his head. It looked like it would fall apart upon takeoff, if not crumble to bits while in the black. He continued on down the row of ships. He could always sign on an Alliance vessel as a chaplain. That would be enough adventure, with opportunity to minister to those in need.

Experience, though, had taught him that ignoring the inner voice would lead to peril. He paused briefly, closed his eyes, and mentally asked why.

 _Serenity._

All right. Serenity it was.

~*~*~*~

4/7/11  
Title: Judith  
Fandom: Firefly  
Prompt: tx_cronopio said “I love Book, and I love Book's backstory, so how about something about an extreme passion from his past? Someone he loved desperately and never forgot?”

Book remembered...

Judith was strong-willed, like her namesake. She walked with her head high, completely unafraid. That courage was hard won, and her confidence attracted him. He looked her in the eye when they spoke, talking of shared classes at the university they attended. She liked him, but remained aloof. He hoped she would see him anew someday.

One night, she invited him to her apartment and they made love throughout the night. In the morning she was gone. Three days later, an Agent questioned him. He knew nothing; she made sure.

Even now, he wondered what happened to Judith.

~*~*~*~

4/23/11  
Title: Mistletoe Manipulation  
Fandom: Angel  
Prompt: margarks asked for Angel/Wesley, a first kiss. Angel POV

Angel hadn't expected that Cordelia would be so sneaky. He wasn't surprised at the Christmas decorations, particularly the tree, appearing in the office early in December.

That she tracked down real mistletoe in Los Angeles and hung it everywhere was a shock. When she maneuvered him under the mistletoe with Wesley, Angel was astounded at the depths of her manipulation.

The kiss, at first perfunctory, grew passionate, and it staggered him. It wasn't until the flash of the digital camera went off that he realized just how very dangerous the kiss was for all of them.

He pushed Wesley away.


End file.
